Leonardo Simon
"Don't interfere with my plans. I must eliminate them all." -Leonardo R. Simon Before the death of his siblings, Leo was a lively teenager with lots of things to learn about his powers. He was active and played lots of sports in high-school and went to the gym a lot. He was a loving person and was well liked by his classmates. Often known as one of the funniest kids in high-school. But after the death of the closest people to him, his world turned upside down. He became a dark, cold person only caring for his close friends, teammates and family. He is often very indecisive with things he wants to do. And now is mostly very serious in difficult situations. He never shows his true feelings to anyone. He is an Ice-Fire Conduit. Biological Info'' Leo was born in Colombia, South America. His parents parents are from different countries. His mother, Maria was from Colombia while his father, Nathaniel was from Australia. Leo's dad moved to Colombia because he always wanted to visit there. He met Maria at a restaurant and soon, years later, they got married. Now they had 2 kids in Colombia and decided to move to America. Now they live in California. Appearance and Clothing Leo is a olive skin colored male with a polished fade haircut style. He has a broad tapered body type. He has a little stubble beard and a little square jawline. His nose is pushed in, and not inflated. He also has green eyes. He has a scar on his left eyebrow and another on his cheekbone, but not very easy to see. He has a little Colombian accent. He is 6'0 and weighs 175 lbs. Clothing He wears a '''BLUE AND BLACK '''jacket/hoodie and wears it closed. He wears the hoodie for identity purposes. He wears those black pants as you see there and black boots to match with it. Personality Before the death of his siblings, Leo was a lively teenager with lots of things to learn about his powers. He was active and played lots of sports in high-school and went to the gym a lot. He was a loving person and was well liked by his classmates. Often known as one of the funniest kids in high-school. But after the death of the closest people to him, his world turned upside down. He became a dark, cold person only caring for his close friends, teammates and family. He is often very indecisive with things he wants to do. And now is mostly very serious in difficult situations. He never shows his true feelings to anyone. * ''Fear(s): To lose all loved ones, losing his powers, hurting INNOCENT people * Likes: Winning anything, beating odds against his favor, fighting D.U.P agents * Dislikes: Losing, especially against D.U.P, pizza rolls, D.U.P agents * Habit(s): Scratching the scar on his eyebrow when he's lying * Flaw(s): Making destructive comments, too hard headed and impatient Relationships Leonardo has a lot of relationships with people. Reputation: People viewed Leo as a funny kid, the class clown, or the guy who will do anything for Oreos. Now people view him as a menace and a a dangerous conduit. Love Interest: Madelyn Reiner (Ally in The Vanquishers) * Sand Manipulation * One of league's top members * 22 years old * Thinks Leo doesn't like anyone because of his story * Has a crush on Leo but doesn't want to tell him Friends: * Sterling Jackson (Dust Conduit) * TJ Green (Glass Conduit) * Emma Thompson (Dream Conduit) * The Vanquishers Enemies: * D.U.P * Government trying to take away Conduits * Dexter Quinn * Conduits who get in his way Abilities Enhanced Strength: Leo's strength is enhanced past a normal human's. Enhanced Endurance: Able to go past his normal limits for longer periods of time. Enhanced Agility: Leo is able to effectively dodge things and go from one position to another more enhanced than humans. Accelerated Healing Factor: Leo, like most conduits, has an accelerated healing factor, allowing him to heal and recover from things faster and better than most humans. More of his Ice-Fire powers to come. Hand-To-Hand Combat: 8/10 Weapon Handling: 7/10 (The Ice Sword) Defense: 6.5/10 Offense: 9/10 People Skills: 5/10 Background Leo had a pretty good childhood having his younger siblings in California with him. He had lots of friends in elementary school and had a good life. But at the age of 13, a fateful day came. As he was coming home from school on a bus, that day was the day when Cole MacGrath defeated the beast. As Cole activated the RFI to destroy the beast, the whole world changed. The bus crashed injuring all of the kids on there and killing the driver. Police came to the bus to get the students out, but Leo was trapped between 2 seats and the bus started to catch on fire. His siblings were at home already since they were in elementary. It became harder to get Leo out but he soon awaked to find a flaming bus over his head about to kill him. He tried to move but couldn't. Then out of instinct he tried to pull himself out of the bus and we has inching his way out when a flame fell from the top of the bus. He got his hand out but it above him and absorbed the fire. He looked very surprised and scared started to scream louder for help. He eventually got out and was crying on the grass, freezing a near-by portion of it. Everyone was scared of him but overtime seemed to like him. Over the years, his life seemed to be good and full of fun awesome moments at school until his siblings started getting captured and killed by the D.U.P for sensing the Conduit Gene within them. This devastated him greatly and became a dark person. He despised the Government and the D.U.P for killing them and wished he could do something. Over the years, one by one, his friends were getting killed by these conduit haters and in infuriated him to the max. Until when his youngest sister, Isabella died in front of his eyes. He sat there on his knees, tears streaming down his face, and the only thing going through his mind was, 'KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM'. But he was forcing to flee when someone saved him in a puff of smoke. Now, 7 years later, Leo is 20 years old and part of a conduit league called, 'The Vanquishers'. Their goal is to hunt down corrupted Government agents and D.U.P agents and defeat them. They are currently in New York to take defeat the top D.U.P agent that has taken over the Empire State Building. Since Leo has strong hate for them, so he kills them in order for revenge for his siblings and friends that died. He is a cold person when it comes to D.U.P but when it comes down to kids and humans and conduits, he has a warm heart and tries to protect them as much as possible. Unfortunately, he's classified as a Bio-terrorist for all the killings he has done. Hope you enjoyed :)